


Captain Callan Takes It Lying Down

by bramblerose4



Series: Gifts for V-bird [1]
Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Callan takes it lying down, Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 07:09:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12337929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramblerose4/pseuds/bramblerose4
Summary: A sexy Dom/Sub Scene between Captain Callan and bbb35's OC Vanessa.





	Captain Callan Takes It Lying Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [V-Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=V-Bird).



"I wish you could see how delicious you look all tied up," Vanessa purred into his ear letting her breath ghost over Callan's skin before moving away.

Callan started to turn his head in the direction of her voice before remembering that he didn't have permission to do so.

Gooseflesh appeared over his arms and his nipples tightened. Oh, he knew alright. He felt delicious all tied up. He could sense her eyes on him, taking in and delighting every bit of him.

"Yes, Mistress," Callan intoned, his breathing heavy with the knowledge that the sight of him at her mercy not only excited him but greatly pleased his mistress.

It had been too long since they had last done a scene together. It wasn't as if they didn't have quickies every now and then, after all, it required time and planning to set up a proper Scene. And that wasn't something they had a lot of for each other. He hoped they would make up for lost time.

Callan's hands fisted reflectively. He hissed as the cords binding his wrists to the bedpost bit into his skin and forced himself to relax, allowing the cord to slacken. Callan's attention was drawn to the side of the room by the hard clack of high heels as Vanessa moved, growing louder as she neared him. Though she still remained out of his eyesight he could feel her body heat and smell the heady scent of her skin and desperately wished he could angle himself towards her, but the restraints kept him in place and at Vanessa's mercy. Besides, she hadn't told him that he could move. A part of him, a large throbbing part of him loved not being in control of the situation; of not being able to know what was coming next, be it pleasure or pain.

Callan's body was on high alert, waiting for the next demand of Vanessa - his Mistress. Suddenly, there was a cold hand on his chest. His head snapped back and his eyes closed as his breath hitched. His body shuddered at the difference in temperature of his body heat to the coolness of her hand. His nipples went impossibly tight and he couldn't suppress the moan from escaping as she moved her hand up over the ridges of his pecs, her fingernail barely running over his right nipple.

"How does that feel?" Vanessa asked with a chuckle.

"So good, Mistress," Callan bit out. His honesty was rewarded with a light scratch of her nail over the taut nipple. There was a sweet release of pleasure when she finally touched him.

The soft feel of her hair against his oversensitive skin served as both a distraction and a warning as she lowered her mouth to his left nipple. The muscles in Cal's back tensed as his body squirmed under her touch.

"Fuck!" Callan moaned out as Vanessa's teeth bit and licked gently on his left nipple in complete sync with her fingers pinching the right one. "Mistress, please!"

Her soft laughter made his cock twitch, going from the semi he had started to full-on hard.

She answered his plea with a kiss on the center of his chest before moving away. He whined at the loss of her and opened his eyes to see that she was studying his erection.

"It looks like you are ready to go," she observed when she noticed his eyes on her. "But I could use a bit more preparation. Would you like to help me?"

Fuck yes, Cal thought.

"If it pleases you, Mistress," Callan answered instead, as all good submissives do.

She grinned. "It does please me." He watched as she took the pillow on her side of the bed and instructed him to raise his head before tucking the pillow behind him, giving his neck some support as it rested at an angle. "There, how does that feel? Comfy?"

"Yes, Mistress," he replied with a nod.

"Excellent, you are going to need all the support you can get," she promised, her face was so close to his he could see the lust and excitement in her eyes. Then she was off the bed. Once again standing at the side of the bed, only this time he could see her, she studied him. Her expression one of concentration as she worked through a problem.

"Yes, that will work very well." She said to herself.

Callan wanted to know what she was thinking but knew better than to ask. He trusted her completely. He wouldn't have shared this side of himself if he didn't. If she thought he needed to know what was on her mind, she would tell him. He was bound to find out how he was going to do to help her reach the state of bliss he was in, only it would be on her terms. And he liked that very much. So he waited her out.

Vanessa tilted her head to the side before she sprang into action. Placing, her hands on the either side of his legs and swung one leg over his head, giving him an excellent view of the raven hair between her legs before she was kneeling on the bed, her backside exposed to him. She turned her head to him, her eyes alight was glee. Her calculations had been right. Vanessa felt his chest swell with pride and desire. He loved seeing his Mistress looking so pleased with him and herself. Turning back around she scooted back towards him, angling herself to his face.

His mouth watered at the sight and smell of her. He couldn't wait to taste her. Though he knew he had to until she allowed it.

And she made him wait. It was maddening to be surrounded by her scent and unable to do anything but breathe her in. Maddening and arousing as fuck.

"I applaud your restraint," she teased with a grin and wiggled her ass. "You may begin."

Hearing those words released the dam of want within him and he eagerly dug in. His tongue lapped at the folds of her vulva, his mouth seeking the scent that drove him crazy. He was so turned on he was afraid he would come without his dick ever being touched.

"Ah, Cal!" Vanessa gasped, rocking her hips, grinding against his mouth as he licked and sucked on her pussy.

"Ah! Just like that, Cal!" Vanessa commanded, her hands fisting in the sheets as her orgasm built. "Lick it up, Captain! Suck on my juicy pussy!"

He moaned, "yes, Mistress," into her unable to keep from responding even as he drank up Vanessa's dripping juices, and stuck his tongue straight into her pussy, wiggling side to side to make her gasp in pleasure.

"Yeah, you like eating out my sweet pussy," Vanessa groaned. "And your hard cock shows it."

She reached forward and grabbed Callan's cock, stroking it from the tip to bottom and back up. Callan jerked his hips at her touch and slowed down on the pussy eating, which earned him a slap on the thigh from Vanessa.

"Did I say you could slack off?" snapped, rubbing herself harder against Callan's face. "You keep on wiggling that tongue into my pussy!"

Callan groaned, eating at Vanessa's pussy with more gusto.

"Oh yeah, that's it. I think maybe you've earned a little reward." Vanessa said in a sultry voice. "Stop that magic mouth of yours." With one last lick, he retreated from her beautiful pussy. His obedience to his Mistress outweighing his appetite for more of her juices.

She pulled away from Callan's mouth and maneuvered herself to straddle his waist, cupping his cock in her hand.

"Oh yes, you're so hard," Vanessa purred, rubbing his cock. "So hard, you're dripping all your dick-juice." She swiped the leaking head of his cock with her fingers spreading the hot sticky goo over the big mushroom head and down the sides, following the trail left by her fingers with her tongue.

Callan pulled against the cords, every muscle straining against the raven head's teasing. It felt so good to finally be touched by this incredible woman.

He nearly howled when she engulfed him completely, using her slippery hand to take the portion of him her mouth couldn't manage. The silky strands of brilliant dark hair tickling his legs.

"Mistress, I'm almost there," he warned. Remembering one of their rules was to inform the other when they were close to orgasm just in time.

Heeding his warning Vanessa released his cock with an audible popping smack of lips. "We can't have that, can we?" she asked. "That wouldn't be fair for you to get off before I did. So I am gonna have to level the playing field."

"If it pleases you, Mistress," Callan panted.

She inched up until her wet pussy hovered over his cock. "Ready for a ride?"

"Yes, Mistress."

Vanessa lowered herself until he was completely encased inside her. A low, pleased moan erupted from their throats simultaneously.

"I want to touch you, Vee, please."

She should have punished him for breaking Scene with the use of her name, but she was too far into the sensation of him inside her to focus properly. Plus, she wanted him to touch her, too. With quick, deft movements she unbound one of his wrists and his arm immediately went around her, pulling her close to him. Their mouths met in a bruising kiss. They could taste each other on their lips and it only heightened their arousal.

Vanessa started to move, slowly at first, then gathering speed as Callan pistoned up counter her movements.

And then Callan slapped her on the ass.

"Ah! Yes! Do that again" Vanessa grunted and increased her pace, spurred on by the occasional slaps.

Callan wasn't long now. He could feel his balls tightening as Vanessa rode him home.

Vanessa's grunts turned into light gasps of air as her own orgasm rose up. She rode him harder, eager to come.

"I'm so close, Cal" she promised. "Are you close?"

"Yes, yes, Mistress."

"Come with me," Vanessa commanded.

No sooner had so given the order when Callan felt her walls tighten around him, forcing a powerful orgasm out of him.

The sound of his grunts was muted with Vanessa's lips, their kissing biting and deep, but turned softer and light as they came down from their highs and the Scene ended.

"Darlin' would it please you to untie me?"

Vanessa chuckled and pretended to think about her options. "You know, I do like you like this, but I suppose you can be useful when you have your full range of motion." She admitted and reached up to undo the cord around his other wrist.

"Thank you. Now I get to do this," he said, wrapping her into his arms he held her close.

"What about your ankles?"

"Leave 'em. I'm comfortable right where I am," Callan promised, pulling her close so he could kiss Vanessa again.


End file.
